Valentines Day Baby!
by J.C.'sbabygirl423
Summary: Just a short story revolving around Valentines Day. Pairings: Jorrie John and Torrie, other characters include Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Stehphanie McMahonLevesque, Mickie James, Trish Stratus


**Valentines Day Baby!**

**Characters: John Cena, Randy Orton, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Stephanie McMahon, Mickie James, Trish Stratus. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Randy Orton, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, or anything else you recognize. I don't not own the lyrics to the song "_She's Everything"_ Brad Paisley does! (The song comes into the story toward the end!) I, however; do Own Larissa Stevenson, and the baby. That is of course, due to the fact that I made them up in my head! Lol**

**A/N: This is the first time I've tried to write a story using actual people in the paring, so I hope you like it. If so, I'll be sure to do some more stories with Jorrie! (John and Torrie, for those un-aware!) Hope you like it! Leave reviews. They can be positive, or negative. I just like reviews to know what everyone thinks! Thanks, Enjoy!**

**John's POV!**

Standing in the Raw house show arena in Boston waiting for Randy Orton show up, so we can begin to go over things for our match later on tonight. As I wait I think about the romantic night I have planned for my girlfriend, of two and a half years, Torrie. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear someone call my name. Looking around I see Randy walking in my direction.

"Hey John. What's up?"

I shrug "Hey, nothing, waiting for you to get here, so we can run through the match one last time! Oh, and thinking about tonight!"

Randy smiles "Big plans tonight?"

Smiling I say "Yup! I mean, it's going to be our last Valentines Day without worrying about having to find a babysitter. I've also decided I'm going to propose tonight!"

Smiling brightly Randy says "That's great JC! Congrats!"

I smile "Thanks! I just hope she says yes!"

"Oh come one J! You two are having a baby. I'm sure she'll say yes!" Randy says helping assure me.

I nod "Thanks!" I say still not positive she will, but still high on hope. "So, lets get this practice match over with, shall we!" I say as I lock up with Randy, and we proceed to go through the motions of the match to be held later in the night.

**One Hour Later!**

**Torrie's POV!**

I was sitting on the couch watching television when my cell phone began to ring. Grabbing it off the coffee table I look at the caller ID, to see that it's Mickie James. Flipping it open I say. "Hey Mick!"

"Hey Tor. I was wondering what your doing. I'm bored!" She says with a laugh.

I laugh back. "Nothing. Just sitting here with my feet up, so my ankles don't swell too much. Did you want to come and keep me company?" I ask.

"Sure. That is if you want me to?" She says back.

"Sure. I don't mind if you come and keep me company until John gets back. He should be back in about a half hour. I think he said he and Randy were gonna run through the match two or three times." I say looking at the clock.

"Oh, okay. I'll be there in about five minuets. Should I bring anyone else with me?"

I shrug. "I don't care. That's up to you!" I say not exactly sure who she could possibly bring with her other than Stephanie, or Trish.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minuets with Steph and Aurora." I smile thinking about Aurora. She's so cute.

I smile. "Okay, that's cool. Just walk in because I really don't feel like getting up and opening the door!" I say.

"Okay, will do! We'll be there in like two minuets!" She says as she hangs up the phone.

Hearing the door open I look to away from the television to see Mickie, Steph, Aurora, and Trish coming in.

"Hey, we ran into her on the way here. Hope you don't mind us brining her along." Mickie says.

I laugh "I don't care. The more the merrier right?" I say as Steph, Trish, and Mickie laugh.

"Yeah, well, at least that's what the saying says. Who knows if it's really true!" Trish says.

I laugh "Yeah, that's true. But in this case, we'll say it's true!" I say as Steph puts Aurora down on the floor. I smile as she crawls towards me.

"Hey 'Rora!" I say as she smiles at me. "Want sit up here?" I ask as I see her pull herself into a standing position holding onto the couch next to me.

She continues smiling brightly as I pick her up, so she can sit next to me.

Grabbing the remote off the coffee table I fill the channel to Nickelodeon, which has the Nick Junior shows playing right now. As Aurora stares at _Blues Clue's_ we talk about different things.

As we continue to talk, and Aurora continues staring at the television I hear the door open, and John comes in.

"Hey babe. What's up?" I ask as he gives me a quick kiss.

"Hey, nothing. Just got done going over the match with Randy at the arena. I think we'll be fine!" He says sitting down next to me.

"That's good to know!" I say as we all begin talking about the latest ratings on Raw and Smackdown.

After Steph, Aurora, Mickie, and Trish all left I decided to start cooking dinner. "John, what do you want for dinner?" I ask trying to decide between Spaghetti and Meatballs or Baked Macaroni and Cheese with Mashed Potatoes and some type of vegetable.

"It's up to you!" He yells back.

"Okay, well than do you want Spaghetti and Meatballs, or Baked Macaroni and Cheese with Mashed Potatoes and a vegetable?" I yell back.

"Umm, the Spaghetti and Meatballs sound good. Do we have any garlic bread?"

Opening up the freezer I look to see if there is any. "Yeah, there's one thing of it. Should I put it in the oven to toast?" I ask

"Sure, why not!" He says from behind me.

I shrug "I don't know. Why not?" I ask being a smart ass.

"Oh, be quiet smart ass!" He says as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. Feeling the baby kick I smile. "Do you think that was her saying hi, or get off?" He asks laughing.

I shrug "I have no clue! I'm sure if she wanted you to get off it probably would have been a little more forceful though, don't you?" I ask smirking.

He laughs "Yeah, probably! Do you need help, or do you want me out of the kitchen area?" He ask. I laugh "I don't really care. Just don't cut yourself, burn the garlic bread, or mess up the dinner itself!" I say joking.

"Okay, I think I'll just leave you to it than because I'm bound to mess something up!" He says headed toward the living room.

I laugh "Okay."

**15 Minuets Later!**

As I set the Spaghetti and Meatballs on the table along with the garlic bread I yell to "Dinners Ready!" As he comes into the kitchen I place some of the Spaghetti and Meatballs on my plate along with two pieces of garlic bread.

We eat in silence. After we finish my dinner, I get up to place my plate in the sink as John does the same. I walk over to the refrigerator and pull out a pie, and some whipped cream, and chocolate covered Strawberries. Sitting them on the table I turn to see Brian watching me like a hawk. Opening the pie I say "Want a piece?"

"Sure. What are the strawberries for?" He asks

I laugh "Well, usually John, you eat them. At least that's what I do with them anyway!" I say opening the strawberries.

As I eat one, John says "Oh quit being a smart ass!" I laugh as I slice him a piece of the pie and hand it to him along with the whipped cream I continue eating the strawberries because I'm not in the mood for pie. As we finish up our respected desserts I throw the empty box of strawberries into the trashcan, and walk into the living room area. Sitting down on the couch I hear John turn on the radio. Walking over to me he holds his hand out. "Dance with me?" I smile as I take his hand and allow him to help me off the sofa as the song _She's Everything_ by Brad Paisley plays on the radio.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

As we sway our hips to the music I can hear him reciting, or singing the best way he can, the words. I smile as I think about how this song fits me to a 'T.'

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

I look up at John and lightly kiss his lips. Feeling the baby kick I laugh and quietly say "She's only been kicking when I'm near you!"

He smiles "What can I say, she's gonna be a daddy's girl!" I laugh as I lay my head back down on his shoulder, and continue dancing to the song.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

Feeling John pull away from me a little bit I look up at him, as he grabs my hand and says quietly, "Marry Me!" He said it almost so quietly I'm not sure I heard him correctly.

"What did you say?" I ask as he goes down on one knee.

"Torrie Ann Wilson will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? You're the best thing that's happened to me in the past two in a half years. Without you I don't know where I'd be today. Please say you'll stay with me the rest of my life. Please say you'll get me through tough times for the rest of our lives." he says as he gets quiet.

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing_

_She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety_  
_She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

I feel the tears begin to pour out of my eyes as I say in almost a quiet voice as John "Yes, John I'll marry you!" Standing back up he places a passionate kiss on my lips, and hugs me, as he places the ring on my finger. As we finish dancing to the song I feel a pain run through my abdominal area. I wince hoping John didn't see the pain on my face, but somehow knowing I wasn't that lucky!

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me_

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

"You okay baby?" He asks backing away from me a little bit.

I nod my head "Yeah, I think I'm fine." I say as I try to turn and walk over to the couch, but not being able to as another pain rips through my abdomen.

"No, you're not okay! Where does it hurt?" He asks walking over, and trying to support me.

I try the breathing methods I learned in my lamaz class, and say "I… think… I'm… ouch… I'm in labor!" I say as the pain passes.

"Lets get you to a hospital!" He says. I nod as he leads me out the door.

On the way out we run into Steph, Hunter, Shawn, Randy, Mickie, and Trish.

"Hey, where you headed? Randy asks.

"Torrie's in labor, we're headed to the hospital!" John says as we continue to walk.

"Oh man, dude! Do you want us to meet you at the hospital?" Randy says.

"If you want to. In the mean time I gotta get Tor there, before I have to deliver my own kid!" He says as he helps me into the car, and walks around to the driver side.

Before he can get in Randy comes over "John, your in no condition to be driving. I'll go with you. Help Tor into the back, and you can coach her through her contractions while I drive." He says. I tap John on his shoulder and nod my head because I'm in too much pain to talk.

"Are you sure Rand?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Now do as I said!" He says pulling John out of the car. John comes around the car, and helps me into the back, as Casey cranks the starter and we head to the hospital.

**2 Hours and 15 Minuets Later!**

**John's POV!**

It's been two hours and fifteen minuets since we arrived at the hospital. Torrie just delivered our daughter about 15 minuets ago. Sitting on the bed next to her holding my daughter I smile. I couldn't be more happier than I am now. I was a little shocked that Torrie was in labor at first, but once the initial shock wore off I was able to do what I had to do, and get Torrie to the hospital with the help of Randy. Handing our daughter to Torrie I say "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go tell everyone that she was born. Do you want them to come in here?" I ask as I reach the door.

She shrugs "I don't care. If they want to come in they can." I hear her say as I open the door.

"Okay. I'll be right back." I say walking toward the waiting room where I know Randy, Shawn, Hunter, Steph, Mickie, Trish, My Family, and Torrie's Family are all sitting waiting for news. I smile as I open the door to the waiting room. As they see me they all stand up "It's a girl. She weighs 7 pounds 8 ounces, and she was 20 inches long." I say giving them the baby's stats.

"What's her name?" I hear Steph ask.

I laugh "You'll have to wait for that. If you want to come back and see her Torrie said you could. It's up to you guys." I say

They all nod and follow me back toward Torrie's room. Reaching the door I push it open, and walk into the room with Steph, Hunter, Randy, Shawn, Mickie, Trish, My family, and Torrie's Family. Stepping into her view I say "You might think twice next time before saying you want them all in here!" I say laughing at the fact we're all packed into the room like sardines.

She laughs "Oh well, they only came because they want to know her name!" She says eyeing everyone carefully as I laugh.

"Well, her name is Cameron Nicole Cena." Her nickname is going to be Cammie. I say as everyone in the room says "AWW!"

"That is a cute name!" My mom says as everyone agrees. I smile "Yeah, and I came up with Cameron!" I say proudly as everyone laughs at me.

**3 Hours Later!**

After everyone left I placed Cammie into her bassinet and sat down on the bed next to Torrie. "You know, I never thought I'd have a baby, let alone a Valentines Day Baby, but now that I do. I wouldn't change it for anything!" I say leaning in and giving Torrie a kiss. "I love you, thanks for the best Valentines Day ever!" I say as she laughs at me.

"You're Welcome!" She says giving me another quick kiss.

"Ready to get some sleep?" I ask.

"Yeah" she says as I turn out the light above her bed, and lay down next to her as we drift off to sleep thinking about just how great this day turned out to actually be!

**The End!**


End file.
